Orange Flash of the Hidden Leaf
by Magestic Orange Beast
Summary: What if Naruto was strong and older?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is going to be my first Naruto fanfic so lets only have some constructive criticism pls. **

**Also, I do not know how Japanese words work so… **

**Enjoy the show **

"_People talking"_

'_People Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi Talking" **

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

**Background info – What would happen if Naruto was two years older and already a Chunin in the story and Konohamaru was two years older also. What if Konohamaru was on Team 7 with Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi instead. What if Naruto was like a brother to Konohamaru and Naruto would sometimes teach Konohamaru to get stronger. What would happen if Naruto was the apprentice of Jiriyia and was being taught (Actually being taught) by him. What would happen if Naruto and Temari were the same age and took a liking to each other? What might the outcome be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody this is the real start to my new story and don't forget that this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. **

**Chapter 1: Enter the Village Hidden in the Leaf **

A group of 4 ninja are running back to their village after a successful B-rank escort mission from the Village Hidden in the Leaves all the way to the Village Hidden in the Sand. The mission took just a little under a month and all of the ninja are ready to get back to the village. The group of 4 ninja were consisted of a 5'10 foot blonde teen with some spikey blond hair, wearing his Haiti loosely around his neck and wearing a chunin jacket named Naruto Uzumaki ( Click hear to look at what I'm describing). Next to him is 6'2 man that is slouched over with gravity defying gray hair reading an orange book while giggling with his Haiti hung over his right eye named Kakashi Hatake. The third man was a 6'4 man with dark brown hair and a dark brown beard smoking a cigarette named Asuma Sarutobi. The final member of the team is a 5'9 girl with dark brown hair and red eyes named Kurenai Yuhi. As the three are moving towards the gate in an enjoyable silence until one blond ninja broke the silence.

"So, I here that you three are going to be taking on genin teams?" Said Naruto

"You would be correct Naruto we are all going to be taking on a team" responded by Asuma.

"Interesting so do you all know who is going to be on your team?" said a puzzled Naruto

"Yeah I'm going to be on a team of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka" responded Asuma

"Hmm. A recreation of their parents' team I see" Naruto pointed out

"Correct" Asuma told him

"Well what about you about you Kurenai who's on your team?"

"My team is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburama which will be a tracking team" Kurenai explained.

"Interesting we do need a few more tracking teams here so thought will be great" Naruto said

"I know" Kurenai

"Well how about you Kakashi who's going to be on your team." Naruto asked

"Well on my team is going to be this year's rookie-of-the-year Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Konohamaru Sarutobi." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Interesting from what Konohamru has told me Sasuke is a very selfish person that doesn't like to work with anyone. Sakura and Ino are both fangirls to Sasuke and don't pay attention to their ninja skills. Shikamaru is very lazy but he is also very smart and friends with Choji and Choji is a very soft person and doesn't really like to hurt people. Kiba is a loudmouth while Shino is an opposite who never talks but he is also a skilled ninja. While Hinata is a girl that is very unconfident and doesn't take criticism very well and is also very skittish around people." Naruto explained

"Vey interest, this is going to be a very difficult class of students to teach." Asuma said and Kurenai said

"What about Konohamaru?" Kakashi asked

"What about him" Naruto questioned him

"You didn't say anything about him during your explanation of this years class of students."

"True. Well Konohamaru is a lot like I was in the fact that he's loud, below average skill, and has big dreams. In all honesty all that he needs is a strong teacher to teach him and he will be a very skilled shinobi." Naruto explained

"Interesting" Kakashi said

A silence fell upon the group for the rest of the journey home until the gate was in sight.

"So, what are you guys going to do when we get back?" Naruto asked

"Well me, Kakashi, and Kurenai are going to go get our teams" Asuma said

"What about you Naruto?" Kurenai asked

"I'm going to go give the report to jiji and then head over to get some Ramen. Then finally Jiriyia is getting back tomorrow so I'm going to go train and get ready for the Jounin exams in 4 months." Naruto explained

As he finished the explanation the group of 4 reached the front gate of Konoha then took the time to check into the villages and then the group split up and went in their separate directions. Naruto went off towards Hokage tower, while Asuma and Kurenai went off towards the academy, and finally Kakashi headed off to the cemetery.


End file.
